Beautiful Days
by Prince Quinn
Summary: Yuriko Heiwajima is having some love troubles, and the least likely person decides to help her out. Will Yuri-onee end up with the guy she loves, or will someone steal him away from her? Rated T for some swearing throughout the story OC x Death The Kid DISCONTINUED


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri-onee or any of the Soul Eater things depicted in this story! If I did, Maka would already be with Soul, Black*Star with Tsubaki, Kid with Liz, and Patty with Chrona!

**A/N** This is dedicated to my awesome friend Progota!

* * *

><p>Yuriko Heiwajima was sitting by herself, not paying attention to the people passing her by. That was until a certain boy accidentally tripped over her. Said boy was the same boy she'd had a crush on since she'd entered the infamous school known as Death Weapon Meister Academy, DWMA for short. She quickly stood up, reaching over and holding her hand out to the boy. He reached up, grabbing her hand and hauling himself up. "Sorry for tripping you." Yuriko murmured, then started to walk away, a look of pure disappointment clear on her face as she tripped over a rock that was jutting out of the ground. She landed on her knee, causing herself to skin her knee. "Ouch.." She mumbled to herself, the pain dull for the moment, then got up yet again. She started walking away for the second time, just to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Yuri-onee? What's wrong? You look like you're in pain." Patty said, looking down at the older girl. For once, someone was shorter than Patty, which was something many people found unusual, concidering that Patty was the shortest in class Cresent Moon. But, when Yuriko had entered the school, she became the shortest one, standing at four foot ten inches. Patty was just barely taller by three inches, totalling five foot one inch. "Yuri-onee, you're crying now!"

She hadn't even noticed the silent tears slipping down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. "It, it's nothing, Patty. I'm fine, alright? I just scraped my knee, thats all." She quickly brought a hand to her face, wiping the tears away as if they'd never been there in the first place. Patty looked skeptical, but she accepted what the older girl said. After a moments worth of silence, Patty spoke up.

"Hey, Yuri-onee, lets go shopping. It'll pick you up from your mood. Then we can go to my house and patch up your knee. Or should we go to the Gallows' first, then shopping?" Patty suggested, and Yuriko raised two fingers, saying they should do the second one, not the first. Patty nodded then dragged the skeptical girl away from the shopping area and towards Gallows' Mansion. "Wait here while I go get the stuff to clean the wound and bandage it up." Patty said firmly, then rushed up the stairs towards one of the many bathroom's in the house. After a few minutes of waiting, Yuriko's knee started to burn.

"P-Patty, my knee is burning, could you maybe.. Hurry up?" Yuriko called up the stairs, getting no reply. "Patty?" Yuriko started up the stairs, limping a bit as she walked towards the room she'd seen Patty run into. "Patty, where are you?" Yuriko called out, not bothering to enter the room. Patty rushed out of the room then, grabbing Yuriko's arm with her free hand and dragging said girl to her room.

"I've got the bandages and the other things for your cut," Patty announced as she quickly shut her door and locked it. As she turned towards Yuriko, who'd seated herself on Patty's bed, she noticed a look of wonder cross over the features of her face. "You're probably wondering what I locked the door for, aren't you, Yuri-onee?"

"A-actually, I was wondering what's going on and why you've locked your door." Yuriko admitted. Patty put up three fingers, lowering one with each passing second. After the third finger went down, said girls both heard screaming. Patty burst out laughing and fell to the floor. As Patty was rolling on the floor laughing, the doorknob started to twist and bobble. "Uh, Patty? W-what's going on?"

"Patricia Thompson, I'm going to kill you!" Liz shouted through the door as she continued to pound on the door. "How could you do this to me?" She screeched.

"Patty, what'd you do to your sister? Even though I really don't want to know, I want to know." Yuriko asked the girl who was getting up and making her way over to the other girl with the medicine and bandages in her hand. "And be careful, I don't want to lose feeling in my knee!" Yuriko glowered at the amount of medicine Patty put on her hand.

"Lift your pant leg, Yuri-onee." Patty instructed. Yuriko complied, lifting her pant leg up. "And if you must know, I kinda moved onee-chan into Kid-onii's bed. And you know, she sleeps kinda naked and all, and so, that made for some unexpected things. Concidering that Kid-onii also kinda sleeps naked," Patty giggled and continued, "and the funny thing about it, I just found out that he sleeps naked and I kinda took a few pictures so that I could blackmail him if I feel the need to." With that, the younger girl started to rub the medicine along the wound on Yuri's leg. Yuri winced, digging her nails into her palms, her bangs getting into her eyes. She quickly fixed her bangs as Patty finished bandaging her leg.

"Thanks, Patty." Yuri said to the younger girl, getting up and rolling her pant leg back down. Patty just shrugged it off and unlocked the door to a fuming Liz who immediatly calmed down upon seeing Yuri. The taller girl left, leaving a confused girl behind.

"Time to go shopping!" Patty cooed, pulling Kid's credit card out of her back pocket. "We'll have fun, don't worry. And also, I asked Kid-onii if I could borrow this, he was reluctant until I told him I was taking you shopping. Huh, I wonder what changed his mind so suddenly, unless he's got a little crush on Yuri-onee!" Patty grinned down at the older girl, laughter playing in her eyes. Yuriko just blushed, compleatly ignoring the comment on Kid liking her. There was no way that was true... Was there?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: And there you have it! Progota-onee is in her own story! Progota-onee gets a Soul, Kid, Maka, and Chrona plushie! Plus a giant cookie :D *Hands them all to Progota-onee.<strong>*****

**Maka: Why wasn't I in this?**

**Rin: Maka-onee, you'll be in the next few chapters, alright? Right now I need to focus on Patty-nee and Yuri-onee!**

**Maka: Fine, Rin-nee. If I'm not in the next few chapters, I'm gonna murder you with Maka-chops!**

**Rin: Y-Yes, Maka-onee.**

* * *

><p><em>To those of you who don't know, Onee means older sister, -Nee means younger sister, and OniiNii mean older/younger brother like siblings~ Ta-ta!_


End file.
